


Kingdom Consequences

by SoiArt (crazystomper)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazystomper/pseuds/SoiArt
Summary: A far off Kingdom, a talkative Prince, and a very timid blue nosed wizard embark on the mishap of the century. Who is this Sofia, and where in the world is Sanji? Maybe a green haired blacksmith can unmask the truth that lies behind castle walls...that is if he can find the castle to begin with...(NOT FEM!SANJI)





	1. Once Upon a Time...

**Author's Note:**

> I originally postest this on fanfic.net a while ago (like 2k13 omg) and so I decided to post it here. I'll probably rewrite the first couple of chapters so that it flows better but that won't be for a while.

A beautiful maiden gazed longingly out the great window of the highest tower. Her long blonde locks flowed down into her lap as a mild December breeze whisked by stinging her already chilled hands. 'How long, had she sat perched in this godforsaken tower,' she wondered aloud. Far, far too long was the silently spoken answer. With a loud dejected sigh, she began to observe her now present surroundings. In the small, cramp room there wasn't much to say in the least. Just a moth covered bed, a rickety old chair, and a table that was rotting away with age. To the side of the room, the maiden was happy to note that the bathroom was in better condition even given it's minuscule size and also that the kitchen was at least stocked with some basic necessities. That said she wouldn't starve to death. Still anyone could see that the maiden's present state was far from 'normal'. She cursed at her ill fate; if only things had played out differently, then she wouldn't be stuck in such a ghastly situation.

* * *

 

~Flash Back~

Prince Sanji of the Kingdom of All Blue was the one and only crowned son of King Zeff and as Prince it was his duty to try to at least behave in a 'Princely' manner…to play the part. This meant no hooking up with random peasant girls no matter how beautiful, no one night stands, and of course no cooking in the royal kitchen, much to the Prince's dismay. It also meant an arranged marriage to the only daughter of the Flora Queen Robin and the Once Mechanical Knight, King Franky, the lovely Princess Nami of the kingdom of a Thousand Suns. The Kingdom of a Thousand Suns was a lush and vast neighboring kingdom to All Blue. They were well known for their vast scholars as well as their famed mikan trees. The kingdom had suffered from devastating floods the past year and had cost them millions of belis to repair the damage. Subsequently King Zeff proposed a plan. If Sanji and Nami were to be wed; not only would it benefit both kingdoms via military strength and help in peaceful relations, but also the Kingdom of All Blue could help assist in paying off the debt. Even so, Zeff's true intentions had more of a selfish ring. (He wanted to get rid of the blonde, any way possible…Ha~!)

When Sanji first heard the news of his arranged marriage he was ecstatic. To marry the gorgeous Princess Nami, had always been lifelong dream of his. Immediately Sanji started to court the Princess. As time progressed Sanji began to realize that though Nami was beautiful by any standards she wasn't honest with him. She seemed to ignore his advances and even scoff at the wedding entirely saying she was only in it for the money. Sanji realized that no amount of respect he had for the Princess would ever measure up to her love for money. Especially since the Princess was famed for using people to her disposal all at the sake of a quick buck. Sanji couldn't dare imagine coming second or even third best to a sack of gold, so he decided maybe this marriage wasn't the greatest idea. When Zeff heard of Sanji's feelings toward the wedding and the Princess he was beyond furious. All that work he'd spent on trying to get the blonde out of the castle and now here he was trying to prevent his own dream from coming true. Sanji tried his very best to try and convince his father that the wedding and possible marriage was doomed to fail and that he should probably reconsider the whole ordeal. To no avail, Zeff had already had his mind set and would not budge. He even retorted say that it was Sanji's responsibility as a man, and that the blonde should man up and take charge. Sanji was against this option (a true gentleman would never force a lady to do anything no matter how bitchy she may seem) however he knew he had to act fast if he was going to stop this wedding from taking place. Sanji decided that maybe magic was answer. With that being said, Sanji decided that he would set out as soon as possible…or when the time felt right…to find someone capable of helping him.

* * *

 

On one comically dark and gloomy, night Sanji set out to find Chopper, a famed mysterious wizard. There was not much information on this 'Chopper', but Sanji had heard from some villagers that he was willing to help anyone in need and most of his customers were satisfied with the results that followed.

Chopper's lair was hidden deep inside the Cotton Candy forest. The name didn't really fit with the black colorless forest and there definitely wasn't anything remotely 'fun', Still Sanji wondered what had led to the bizarre name.

Sanji made his way through the thick needle like branches and coarse vines. He navigated carefully and stealthy until he came across a vast clearing in the middle of the forest, and that was when he saw it. In the middle of the clearing stood a small cottage like structure, but what truly caught the Prince's eye was the peculiar color scheme. The cottage's walls were a mix of light blues and hot pinks that very much resembled the sugary sweet of cotton candy. Sanji gawked at the unusual building. 'The wizard lives here?' He thought skeptically, 'how very UN-manly'. Sanji then proceeded to erupt into a chorus of boisterous laughter. 'What a fruit cake,' He thought to himself. He then made his way to the frosting colored door. He raised his fist, however before the blonde could knock the door was flung open, sending Sanji and his pride falling face first to the ground.

"Tsssk…owww…" The Prince groaned while he rubbed his now aching head. He felt a small bump starting to form. Sanji gawked, taking in the inside appearance of the cottage. Unlike the outer walls the insides had a more nature color scheme of warm browns and murky greens creating a relaxing and calm atmosphere. The cottage itself was rather small. To the back was a fire place with a raging fire and all around stood make shift tables littered with test tubes. Apart from the fire and himself, there wasn't really anything that signaled the presence of another human being.

"H-Hello~?" Sanji called out hesitantly. Sanji wasn't familiar with this 'Chopper' personally. What kind of man was he? How'd he even end up with a name like Chopper? 'Gasp' What if he some sort of sacrificial ritual killer? Sanji figured he was just over reacting.

"Hello?" He called out again, "My name is San-"

"I know who you are." A voice answered abruptly. From the corner of his eye Sanji could have sworn he caught a blur of movement.

"Oh!" He said, "Then you must be-"

"Yes, yes I'm Chopper the Doctor, what do you want." The voice was laced with irritation.

'Doctor?' Sanji thought.

"Wait Doctor?!… I thought you were a powerful wizard?" Sanji asked confused by the new revelation.

"You jerk~! I don't care how powerful you say I am. It won't make me happy. Dumbass~!"

Sanji chuckled, he sure sounded happy.

Sanji began to walk around the room; eye's scanning for the wizard's hidden presence. "So Dr. Chopper, you're a Doctor and a wizard?" Sanji asked as his eyes darted trying to catch any movement associated with 'Chopper'.

"Hmmpf…" came a muffled reply, "Some people say Doctor and others Wizard… I personally prefer Doctor."

"Ohh, so Doctor Chopper~"Sanji followed the sound of whispered giggles until he came to a group of pillars. Sanji spotted something behind one of the pillars. Slowly, he reached over and…

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed.

"Eep!"

Sanji examined his prize. In his hand he held a furry blue nosed reindeer. At first he thought it was a tanuki (rabbit dog), but he noticed the antlers.

"Interesting…" Sanji mumbled to himself and stroked his chin as he turned the creature over to observe it further.

"PUT ME DOWN!" It snarled angrily.

Sanji quickly dropped the reindeer with a thud.

"HOLY SHIT!" He thought, "A MUTHAFUCKIN' TALKING REINDEER!"

"Ehem," Sanji turned his attention back to the small said creature.

"Y-you can t-talk?!" He said voicing his thoughts out loud.

The reindeer stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes," It said, "I can talk, IN FACT I have been talking to YOU for the past five minutes."

Sanji didn't answer still shocked at the fact that the reindeer just talked.

"Hello~!" Chopper said waving a hoof in front of the prince.

Sanji snapped out of his daze, "Hugh?"

The reindeer shook its head. "I've been talking for as long as I can remember in fact it's exceptionally harder to communicate with patients without the ability to talk."

Something inside of Sanji clicked. 'Patients?'

"Chopper" As in Doctor Chopper?"

Chopper gave Sanji a blank stare. "God, you're thick. Who else could I have been?"

Sanji scrunched up his forehead in thought. "I got it!" He said happily, "Emergency food supplies."

Chopper felt a vein pulse. "That's it!" Angrily Chopper stomped or was it trotted over to his work station."Stupid humans you're all the same." He grumbled under his breath as he began to pick up what Sanji could only guess was his wand. "Want wants want! That all that comes out of your filthy mouths" Chopper continued with his angry ramblings. He proceeded to point the 'wand' directly at Sanji. "Huh? What about my wants…no one ever asks what I wants." He started waving the wand back and forth. "You!" He pointed at Sanji with his free hand.

"Me?" Sanji asked

"Yes, you who else!"

"Oh…"

"You don't want to marry that woman right?"

Sanji was about to ask what woman (He remembered the very UN lady-like Princess Nami) and then how Chopper even knew, but he decided against it sensing the tense atmosphere. Also Chopper looked as if he could explode any second. Sanji settled on nodding in agreement.

"I see..." Chopper replied somewhat crossly. "Oh well, here goes."

Sanji watched in great earnest as the little reindeer began pouring out enchantments and incantations. Once he was done, Sanji felt his body start to heat up. From inside his mind multiple warning sighs went off, however Sanji chose to ignore them and focus on more important matters, for example his blurred vision and the wave of dizziness that washed over him. A sharp pain caused Sanji to double over. He used his hands to support himself and prevent him from colliding with the floor.

In a raspy voice he asked Chopper what the hell was going on with his body. The miniature wizard smiled brightly and replied, "The transformation".

Before Sanji could even register what Chopper was saying, he felt his eyelids grow heavy. All Sanji saw before he passed out was the doctor smiling knowingly at him as his world faded to black.


	2. Whoops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sanji continues to f*ck up

Sanji awoke an hour later with a splitting head ache. At first he thought the meeting with the mysterious Chopper had been a dream _(Probably as a result of sleep deprive)._ However when he noticed the cottages interior and saw a little bundle of fur hopping from table to table, Sanji knew his situation was very much real.

Sanji strained to sit up, however much to his dismay, he found out that this was pointless, seeing that none of his limbs responded to his pleas.

"C-Chopper…?" The blond called out wearily. His voice, barely a whisper, sounded so foreign to him. Minutes passed as Sanji began to wonder, 'What if he left?'

Panic seized the prince as his eyes scanned for the doctor. Before long, two large black orbs locked gazes with his cerulean colored ones.

"I see you're awake, _Prince Sanji~_ " Chopper covered his mouth in an attempt to hold in his laughter.

This resulted in, the blond raising a questioning eyebrow.

"W-what's so f-funny?" He asked, willing his voice to work while he held his aching head.

Chopper shook his head, "Nothing… umm just remembered a funny story, that's all."

Sanji narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I don't know what kind of shit game you're playing at-"

Chopper shushed him before he could finish. "Anyway," He continued, "Here, take a look."

The doctor dashed behind one of the tables and rolled out a large person sized mirror.

Sanji stared in awe at what looked like a portrait of gorgeous blonde woman. _"Whoa~_ " The woman was absolutely stunning. She was dressed in a simple white dress shirt that was way too big for her small physic and dusty black slacks. On her shoulders lay draped a dark trench coat. But the thing that entranced Sanji the most was her face. She had beautiful azure colored eyes and a sweet heart shaped face. Her skin was fair and contained a slight blush, making her all the more beautiful. Long blonde hair covered half of her face and she had the cutest swirly shaped eyebrow that perfectly complimented her long lashes. She was by far the prettiest woman Sanji had ever laid eyes on.

The portrait was so life like, and background was of the cottage. "Chopper," Sanji asked turning way from the portrait. "Who is that lovely lady?"

Chopper stifled his laughter. "Umm… take a closer look _Prince Sanji_ I think you know who she is…"

Sanji was confused. Not only did he not have the faintest idea to what Chopper was saying, he would have recalled such a beauty if he'd met her.

Sanji studied the portrait intently. "Wait...a minute…" The shirt the woman was wearing looked suspiciously like Sanji's… in fact the woman looked a lot like the blond prince period. Sanji extended his arm to touch the portrait and as he did the woman in the portrait replicated his actions. As the warnings in Sanji's head blared, Sanji's reasoning finally clicked.

"Chopper?" He asked after finally gaining control of his voice, "WHAT THE HELL! THE FUCK!"

Chopper couldn't take it anymore, let alone hold in his laughter. "Ha ha ha~! God, Prince Sanji the look on your face, I mean it's not really _your_ face anymore…but still it was classic." The blue nosed reindeer began mocking the blond, "Ahhh~! Look at me. I'm a girl, ha ha ha!" Chopper fell onto the floor. He pounded the ground with his tiny fists as he broke into hysterics. "Ha ha ha~!"

Sanji's entire face flushed red. Now whether it was because of anger or embarrassment was dependent on the blond.

_'Damn it, it was probably Karma's way to making him pay, for playing with dark magic, wasn't it."_ Sanji thought glumly. He gripped his now long blonde locks. "Ahh!" He screamed as he pulled at the lengthy hair. It would be a shock if he wasn't bleeding.

As the tiny, furry doctor watched the prince he couldn't help but shake his head at the act.

"Uh, uh, uh Prince Sanji," He said while waging a lone hoof in front of the blond, "-that's no way for a lady to act."

Sanji glared crossly at the young reindeer.

"Sheesh" Chopper shrank back into the shadows, "-scary~"

"Come back-"It was too late, he'd scared the little doctor. Sanji let his head droop.

_'Why?"_ He wanted to ask. The silent question hung in the air as the atmosphere turned grim.

Chopper felt bad for the blond (plus his aura was wayyyyyy to dark and would be bad for business). Sensing Sanji's discomfort he ventured out of the shadows to face the blond.

"Umm…"

Sanji watched as the doctor nervously fidgeted with his petite, white lab coat.

"-you didn't want to marry Princess Nami, so I made you into a woman… you know, that way you wouldn't have to marry her…" Chopper scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Sanji stared at the doctor/wizard in disbelief.

_'Oh course,'_ He thought sarcastically _'you couldn't make her fall in love with some else or even make my father forget the wedding altogether, instead you turn me into a fucking chick…not just any chick, a big chest sexy ass curves in all the right places dream woman…GAWH!'_

Sanji turned towards the doctor ready to rant, but Chopper's face stopped him in his tracks. The reindeer looked so sad, depressed even... Looking back at it in Chopper did have a point _in his, own twisted mind._ Apart from the whole turning him into a woman, Chopper did what he thought best to help Sanji. By making him into a woman, he couldn't marry a woman. Perfect sense…right…?

"Chopper," Sanji watched as the terrified expression Chopper wore dissolved only to be replaced with a more contented one.

"Thank you, for your help." Chopper's entire face lit up. "Really," He asked.

Sanji nodded, "Yea, really. I'm grateful for your help…"

Chopper lunged at the blond, hugging his torso. "Bastard~" He sang, "That doesn't make me happy." Chopper snuggled into the blonds now loosely fitting white dress shirt.

"Right, right I know..." Sanji raked his long delicate fingers through Chopper's fur, noticing the softness and light texture.

"Before I forget…umm Chopper?" Sanji moved the reindeer to the side of his hip, where he could see his face better. "Might I ask how can," He pointed towards his face to make the point. "-this be reversed."

The young wizard let out a defeated sigh, "You have to get a man to fall in love with you and you with him…heh, just like the fairy tales."

Sanji narrowed his eyes, "What-"

"Only then will the spell break."

Sanji's eyes widened at the new found revelation."-and if I don't?"

Chopper gave him a halfhearted shrug. "Umm…you'll stay a woman forever… _Princess Sanji."_

Sanji shook his head frantically, "No no no no no no no no…"

_'THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING'_

He looked over to the blue nosed reindeer, but Chopper moved away from him.

"That's the truth… Gomenasai..."

Sanji sighed, smiling as he did so. "Like I said, its fine…We'll just see how things play out, okay?"

"Okay!"

'Good," It was getting pretty late and Sanji had to make it back to the castle before lights out, _(It'd be harder to explain his situation if he was caught outside castle walls.)_

"Well," He said while curtsying, "Until then doctor Chopper."

"Bye, Sanji the Cook."

Sanji was minutes away from asking the reindeer doctor how he knew about his hidden love for the art of culinary, but as he turned around he saw that he was in an open field, and that the cottage and Chopper were nowhere to be found.

"Tsk... fuckin' wizards, always disappearing…" Sanji cursed.

He carefully made his way back to the large castle dreading with every step the explanation he'd have to give to his father.

* * *

 

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE NOW, YOU SHITTY EGGPLANT!"

Sanji expected the king to be mad (enraged even), still he felt as if the steam radiating off of Zeff's body was just a bit, too over the top. He wasn't the one that was transformed into a girl; if anyone had the right to be pissed off to the point of no fucking return it was the blond.

Still Zeff was angry beyond belief and no amount of persuasion was going to change that (Unless a miracle was to occur).

The king glared daggers at his so called 'son'.

Sanji danced nervously on the balls of his feet. He had long since changed out of his baggy clothes and had sported a lovely peach colored sun dress, that one of the maids, a gorgeous lady with sky blue hair, had loaned him. 'Vivi was it?' The prince thought, now that was a girl to marry.

Still before that, Sanji would have to take care of his present situation. He turned to Zeff, a determined look of his face ready to explain the events that transpired previously that night.

"Seriously," Sanji said, "That's exactly what happened… I thought maybe if I went to check this wizard guy out, he could help me with my 'problems'. I mean wishful thinking, right?" He smiled uneasily at the king in hope for some sort of sympathy.

_Zeff was not amused._

"Anyway," Sanji continued, "-he seemed like a pretty decent guy even though he was probably just a kid." He again looked towards Zeff for some recognition.

_Nothing…_

"-okay, moving on then. So after that I might have pissed him off or something because he turned me into a woman, while somehow 'helping' me at the same time."

Zeff scoffed.

"No shit, really that's what happened."

Sanji made sure to leave out the details concerning his actual problems as well as the so called 'cure'. His pride wouldn't let him go through that kind of humiliation.

Zeff rubbed his temples. " _And you're sure he didn't tell you if this was permanent!"_ The older blond spat the words out.

Of course Sanji would occasionally do something to piss Zeff off, whether it was peaking into the woman's bath house (on numerous occasions) or even taking control of the _entire_ royal kitchen spewing nonsense of becoming a cook. I mean sure, Zeff was a famous chief back in the day, but he was king now and that meant no cooking. This includes Sanji too seeing that he was crown prince. But did the blond listen? No, he ignored him and continued to cook. Was Zeff irritated? Sure. Did he mind the blonds love for cooking? Well, it was an inconvenience but, then again what wasn't. Still nothing in all his years had Sanji ever done something that came close to tampering with black magic and transforming into the opposite sex. What about the wedding? What about Princess Nami? **What about his [Zeff's] peace and quiet?!** Zeff inwardly groaned at his misfortune. Why had the gods given him such a shitty and stubborn, eggplant of a son? King Franky was a lucky bastard, not only did he marry the lovely Flora Queen Robin but his daughter, Princess Nami, was poised elegant and obedient.

" _Damn it all to hell!"_ Zeff pounded his fist onto his throne. _"Why couldn't I have a daughter-"_

Zeff stopped in mid sentence, causing the younger blond to eye him questionably. A puzzling looked masked his features. He stood up from his throne and sauntered over to where Sanji stood.

Grabbing his 'son' by the shoulders, the king smiled a toothy grin.

"My boy, I've got it!" Zeff enclosed Sanji in a crushing hug.

"Ack!" Sanji winced, as his new smaller form was crushed in the much older man's embrace.

"Wha, what have you got?!" Sanji asked while prying the king off of him and shoving him away.

Zeff smirked. "We'll tell the masses that Prince Sanji is away on a missionary trip, thus postponing the wedding."

"Dad?!" Sanji was getting agitated.

_'What was Zeff going on about? What about all his plans on trying not to get married? Great, just great, now all his hard work (and embarrassment) would be a complete waste of time and energy.'_

Zeff shushed the blond, "Then," He began, "We'll introduce Sofia, Prince Sanji's long lost sister!"

_Okay, Sanji really wanted to wipe that shit eating grin off the geezer's face._

"What!" He shrieked.

He could have sworn Zeff's smile grew wider. "I have a daughter, you. You are Princess Sofia, Princess of All Blue until further notice."

Sanji felt light headed. "Sofia?" He repeated.

"Yes, Sofia…Princess Sofia; God, How many times do I have to repeat it."

Sanji shook his head as the realization of being a woman struck him. "I'm a woman."

Zeff raised an eyebrow, "Yes, yes you are…"

"OH GOD, I'M A WOMAN! A FUCKING WOMAN! NOT A MAN BUT A WOMAN, W-WITH BOOBS AND SHIT AND-"Sanji looked under his dress, "I DONT HAVE A DICK! OH GOD, MY DICK! WHERE IS IT, OH I DONT KNOW BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING WOMAN! "

"Hey, hey calm down." Zeff tried to calm Sanji of his hysterics. "Yes you're a woman and yes there's probably a cure you're not telling me about, but hey, you'll get through this…just be a man or something"

Sanji looked up at him, "Isn't the saying _'we'll get through this'_?"

Zeff shook his head, "Nope, it isn't my problem it's yours… speaking of which you really think I an idiot don't you."Zeff grinned mischievously.

"What? I mean, I don't see how introducing me to the public as a woman would help my case."

'You'd rather be trapped in the castle all day long?"

"No…"

"Okay then, oh and I already heard about what happened from Chopper before you came barging in my throne room, just thought I'd scare you a little."

"What!" Sanji's eyes widened.

From behind Zeff's throne the little reindeer stepped out into view.

"Hey Sanji," Chopper waved hesitantly to the now red faced blond.

"Don't you 'hey' me, you bastard!" Sanji growled lunging at the doctor. Chopper hid behind Zeff.

"Scary~!" He shrieked as he dodged the blonde's incoming attack.

The King glared at Sanji, "Don't be mean to Chopper. He's the royal doctor and the youngest member of the castle staff. As royal doctor all he does is help people, so what if I asked him to teach my idiot son a lesson, _though turning him into a woman wasn't part of the plan."_

Chopper chuckled nervously.

Sanji however paled at this newfound revelation.

"What!" He screamed, "This was all your doing! What about him being a wizard, then?"

Chopper stepped out from behind Zeff, "I told you Prince Sanji I'm a Doctor and I do a little _magic_ , but I not really a wizard. Wizards are scary~ some people like to call me a wizard but really I'm just a doctor."

"Still, _you_ plotted _this_ out in that sick twisted head of yours." He directed his attention to the king.

"Well yes…and no. Not exactly how I planned, but still quite affective as you can clearly see." Zeff said patting Chopper on the back.

"GAWH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! I DON'T CARE WHAT KIND OF SHITTY THINGS YOU'RE PLANNING! I AM NOT MARRYING ANYONE YOU RECOMMEND! I DON'T CARE IF I'M A WOMAN FOR THE REST OF MY FUCKING LIFE. SO BE IT!" Sanji made his way out of the large white throne room doors making sure to slam then on his way out.

Angry and embarrassed, Sanji decided against going back to his room. Instead he stalked towards the highest tower. He climbed all the way to the top and locked the door behind him. ' _The only way anyone was getting in was if they scale the tower.'_ Sanji thought bitterly.

However if someone did try to scale the tower, Sanji would give them a face full of foot and send their sorry ass to hell and back.

* * *

 

Which brings us back to our current situation…

* * *

 

A young blonde maiden, who isn't actually a maiden but Sanji, the crowned prince, sits in a small cramped tower. He was determined to not give Zeff the satisfaction of letting anyone see him in this sorry state even under the alias of Sofia. Sure he accepted the fact that physically he was a woman, but there was no way in hell that he was going to except the fact that he was a _woman_. HE defiantly wasn't going to accept the fact that in order to break this blasted spell, he would have to get another MAN to fall in love with him and vice versa. He'd rather stay a gorgeous lady for all eternity and rot in this hell hole than be played by his father.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Chopper's story

King Zeff sat on his extraordinary throne. He eyed the tiny reindeer doctor dangerously while he drummed his long fingers on the golden coated hand rest.

Chopper on the other hand was pacing nervously around the room, mumbling incoherent things under his breath.

A thick silence covered the premises as both men fell deep in thought.

After a while, Zeff was the first to break the nerve racking silence.

"So," He said; his voice low and fractious, "You turn my one and only male heir into a woman."

Chopper stopped pacing and looked up to the king. He said nothing leading Zeff assume he hadn't heard the previous statement.

"Sanji…Crown Prince…Now Woman…?" Zeff repeated while simultaneously watching the doctor with the utmost of scrutiny in order to gauge his reaction.

Recognition flashed through the reindeer's dark orbs.

"G-g-gomenasai~" He apologized, his high-pitched voice shaking. "I d-didn't it plan for that to happen, K-king Zeff. Honestly I was just going to make him mute, but then I got so angry and the spell got all messed up and-"

"I see…" Zeff said, as he stroked his short blond beard, "So he opened his big mouth and said something he shouldn't have…"

Chopper nodded feverishly, "He called me emergency food supplies…I-I just couldn't take it, I acted on impulse. GAWH! He just made me so angry…"

A warm smile snaked its way on the king's once harden features as he nodded in understanding,

"He tends to have that affect on the best of us. Not even women are spared from his idiotic nature…" Zeff chuckled remembering how the _Prince_ would always fawn over women.

_'Guess he won't be doing much of that anymore now will he,'_ Zeff snorted, ' _Oh well'_

Zeff stood up from his golden throne and stretched, smiling as his stiff back cracked and positioned itself in place.

"I guess that's all history now, right Doctor Chopper?"

Chopper looked up at the king, his eyes brimming with tears, "Right!" He chirped happily.

Chopper always forgot how forgiving King Zeff could be. It was the King who had spared his life when the villagers had captured him and accused him of stealing the flock. They threw all sorts of horrible insults steaming from a monster to even spawn of the devil. If the king hadn't called Chopper over in private, he would have never found out the truth behind Chopper's ability to talk or his gift in medicine. Recalling this Chopper probably would have been dead if it wasn't for the King influence and power.

***Chopper's Story* ~Five Years Ago~**

The sound of feet could be heard as the little reindeer raced through the forest.

**"Where is it?!"**

**"Wait, I think I saw something over there!"**

**"Come out you monster!"**

Angered cries from the villagers thundered throughout the air heard as they quickly approached the location of young reindeer.

The little animal panted as its breathing became raged. It jumped over roots and maneuvered through the dense foliage in hopes of making it back to the little cottage.

As the reindeer approached a familiar clearing out jumped, from the bushes, one of the villagers,

**"Gotcha!"** The burly man with snow white hair and fishlike features exclaimed as he lunged at the little animal.

**"Ahh!"** The little animal attempted to dodge only to end up caught in-between two more villagers.

**"Where do you think you're going, you filthy beast."** A villager with dark brown hair and a hook approached the animal. The man smelled of sand and cigars.

The reindeer's heart speed up as fear surfaced.

**"Stay away!"** It cried, while dodging the hooked man's attack.

From behind the second villager with a thick mass of unruly black hair grabbed the reindeer by its antlers.

**"Ha! There's a good monster~"** He cooed, rancid breath making the poor deer's eyes well up.

**"Let me go! I'll have you know Doctorine won't stay down for long. Just you assholes wait! She'll come and save me!"**

The fishlike man chuckled darkly, **"You mean her?"** To the side of his body he held a large bur lack sack. Without hesitation he tossed the sack to the ground thus resulting in a dull sickening thud.

Chopper struggled against the black bearded man's clutches and tentatively walked towards the sack. Carefully he pried it open and, low and behold there laid all mangled and bloody was Doctorine: His mentor, his mother, his one and only true friend.

**"Oh no,"** Chopper couldn't stop the tears as they began to fall; the salty liquid blinding him. **"DOCTORINE~!"** Chopper collapsed onto the ground as he felt his chest tighten. His heart drummed feverishly against his rib cage and the blood drained from his face.

**"Why?"** He inquired towards the three fiends towering over him. **"Why would you do that to her?! All she wanted in life was to help the village. So what, if she helped take care of me, too. So what if I'm a monster, a beast that didn't mean YOU HAD TO KILL HER?!"**

The hooked man tsk'ed at the scene and punched the fish faced man playfully in the arm.

**"Great… just great... Exactly what were you trying to accomplish there, eh Hordy?!"**

Hordy Jones laughed, **"Bitch went all psycho on me when I asked about the monster,"** He nodded over to poor broken chopper, **"Didn't even stand a chance… what got a problem with that, Crocodile?"**

**"As a matter of fact as much as I hate to say it, I do. The plan was to capture the monster and subdue her, not go all crazy and beat her to a bloody pulp, right Blackbeard?"**

The other man shrugged, **"What's done is done, let's just pin the disappearance on the monster and hand it over to the kingdom. Who'd believe a magically enchanted talking reindeer anyway?"**

That said Hordy picked up Chopper and threw him over his shoulder.

**"Say bye, bye to the outside world, freak, because where you'll be going, ain't no sun gonna shine~"**

Chopper's body went limp as he reluctantly accepted his dreadful fate.

Behind Hordy followed Crocodile and Blackbeard as they hauled Doctorine's body out of the forest as 'evidence' for Chopper's conviction.

* * *

**"There you go king Zeff, the devil spawn that has been terrorizing the village for days on end."**

Zeff looked at the thug Blackbeard and then he looked at the so called 'monster'.

Its eyes were stained with tears; its right leg was bleeding profusely as if it had been kicked, and it shivered violently.

**"This is the monster?"** The king asked skeptically, **_'What had these idiots done to this poor creature…"_**

Hordy Jones nodded enthusiastically, **"Yes, your majesty,"** He then proceeded to kick the animal, **"Speak you little freak of nature! Devil spawn! You abomination, SPEAK!"**

The little reindeer groaned in pain but made no additional sounds.

**"Why you!"** Before Hordy could harm the reindeer further King Zeff held up his hand signally the man to stop.

**"I think that will be enough for now, Mr. Jones"**

Jones looked up at the king, the killer intent in his eyes was far from gone, **"But Sire?"** He whined.

**"THAT WILL BE ALL."** The King's voice was commanding, even so that Hordy didn't dare tempt him, **"You may take your accomplices and leave; I will see what is to become of the 'monster'."**

A devious smile snaked its way onto the fish man's face, **"Again…"** He said while bowing, **"Thank you Sire."**

As all three men turned to exit, Zeff's face scrunched in disgust.

**"Erikson!"** The King called out to his one of his trusted advisers. Coby Erikson was a young man around the age of 21. He had bright fuchsia coloured hair, emerald green eyes, and stood at an _imposing_ height of 5'5. He was the seventh out of the Erikson family name to serve under the crown. However unlike his predecessors before him, Coby was too trusting and timid for his own good (Probably as a result of his height. Most Erikson men stood at least 6'2).

The boy fidgeted with his standard royal vest. **"You called, your Majesty."** He asked tentatively while inspecting the floor with much amusement.

**"Coby,"** Zeff commanded, **"Why is it that those imbeciles are still out walking the streets as free men?"**

**"-umm, well you see Sire…A couple days ago, they rounded up some villagers and ventured to catch the one stealing the flocks of sheep lately."**

Zeff sighed. **"Didn't we just have a trial proving that it was in fact them?"**

Coby's eyes widened as realization dawned on him, **"Yes, yes we did…I-I'll go send word to apprehend them immediately."**

Zeff cleared his throat. **"Ehem, you know what Erikson, hold on, on that thought I have more pressing matters to attend to… First see to it that that poor creature's health is accounted for."**

Coby's eyes drifted over to where Chopper laid sprawled out on the ground. The thick dark liquid seeped out of the large gash in his leg.

**"God, who would do such a thing-"**

Zeff interrupted the boy **"Apparently those shit stains of society think it's reasonable to beat up helpless creatures… _Who knows what else they were able to get away with?"_**

A solemn expression washed over Zeff's features. **"Okay, well get it to the medical ward."**

**"Yes Sire and-"**

**"And yes you may also send word to apprehend, Hordy Jones, Robert Crocodile and Marshal D. Teach. Happy?"** The king asked; a smile ghosting its way onto his face.

**"Very"** The adviser replied promptly, bowed, and then exited the throne room, making sure to pick up the reindeer on his way out…

Outside the room, Coby navigated the halls in search for the royal medical ward, home of the best doctors All Blue Kingdom had to offer.

**"Don't worry little guy,"** Coby said while stroking the deer's bloodied mangled fur, **"King Zeff will take care of everything...Just you wait and see."**

**"T-Thank y-you"** The little animal whispered.

**_"Hugh? Who said that?!"_** Frantically Coby scanned the hall for the source of the small voice, but the only sounds being emitted were the soft snores of the little reindeer being carried in his arms.

**"Hugh, what do ya know? I must be going crazy…"** Sighing loudly, the young adviser pushed open the large porcelain coloured doors of the royal medical ward and ventured inside. He was welcomed by bright towering lights as well as the stench of rubbing alcohol.

**_"Argh~!"_ **

Nonetheless unknowing to Coby and our tiny reindeer wizard not only would this action reveal to bring forth one of the greatest doctors known to the kingdom it would also help result in aiding to the fucked up tribulations Prince Sanji would eventually face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just sad. I don't even remember why I included this.
> 
> Also ignore how I just threw in all the villains I hated


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Hmm…" Zeff drummed his fingers on the hand rest of his thrown. The sound, rhythmic and dull, caused the small doctor to stir.

"King Zeff, is something the matter?" The reindeer inquired hesitantly.

The King's expression suddenly hardened, Chopper recognized the action as a sign that the King was now deep in thought.

"Uh, it's just that…you know..." Zeff began to fumble with his words.

Chopper's ears perked up.

**"** **ARGH!"**

Immediately the King jumped out of his seat, an action which in turn startled the doctor and prompted him to fall flat on his back.

"W-w-wha, my king?"

Zeff realized his sudden outburst had scared the young doctor. He took a deep breath in an effort to calm down and his irritated demeanor softened.

Immediately he apologized for his actions an act that on the surface would seen un-kingly, but that was just how much the doctor had meant to him… meant to his kingdom.

"I'm sorry Dr. Chopper," Zeff nervously scratched his neck, "I'm naturally hot-blooded, but this is a whole other extreme…How exactly am I going to cover the fact that the prince is not only out of commission, but also coincidently he now has a sister, who so happens to have shown up at the exact moment of the prince's disappearance. _Sounds sketchy even coming for me_. How exactly are the subjects going to accept this new change no questions asked? They aren't stupid you know…"

"Hmm…" The reindeer scratched his chin.

"-oh and I can't forget about King Franky and Queen Robin and their lovely daughter Nami. They would probably assume my coward of a son ran off and I'm trying to cover his tracks with this elaborate ruse."

"Yikes!" Chopper had to agree with the King there.

"W-why they'd call off the wedding and who knows what would happen to the relations between our kingdoms then~"

The reindeer pondered, _'This is quite a predicament'_

* * *

Sanji was bored. The tower was cramped and as much as he would have loved to continue brooding over his ill fortune he decided he would be better off sulking in the comfort of his own room. He got up, adjusted his dress and began his descent down the stairs. He made sure to be extra quiet. It was pretty late and the only castle inhabitants who knew of Sofia were his dad and the wizard.

_"_ _Better safe than sorry,"_ He mumbled to himself bitterly.

He was able to make it past the guards easily given the fact that they had been sleeping on duty. Like seriously, he was going to have a serious chat with his father about their performance.

He crept past the castle kitchen, spotting the chef busily cleaning and smiling to himself.

Finally, he got to the stairs on the other side of the castle that lead to his room. _Almost home free~_

"SANJI!"

Sanji immediately tensed, recognizing the familiar scratchy voice of his close friend and personal guard, Monkey D. Luffy.

_"_ _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…"_ He increased his paced as he shuffled to his room. He was thankful that the dress he was sporting was shorter than the norm, not compromising his speed in the least.

"Sanji~ Slow down~" Luffy cried.

Sanji laughed as he did just the opposite and broke into a full sprint. There was no way in hell he was gonna have to deal with that idiot tonight and while it was commendable he recognized him even as a woman…wait , scratch that whattheactualfuck that made no sense. Sanji did not have time to divulge in his friend's idiocy nor wanted to explain his situation as of yet. He picked up the pace.

"Sanji…Huff… huff…San-" Sanji could hear Luffy's voice getting further away. The boy was clearly tired. He was so thankful for his long legs.

"Gomu gomu no PUUUNNNNCCCCCCHHH~!"

Sanji stopped for a split second as fear gripped him. He had realized his mistake just a second late.

"GAWH!" The impact was immediate as Sanji felt the other man slam into his back messing up his rhythm. Luffy gripped the blonde's torso for dear life and the two were sent tumbling into the railing.

**BAAAM!**

"Fuuuucccckkk~" Sanji hissed as pain erupted everywhere. If that idiot wasn't already dead he's kill him himself.

Sanji did a double take of his surroundings. He hit his head, but other than the throbbing it didn't look like anything was broken or bleeding. In fact Luffy's body had minimized most of the impact.

"Hehehe…" The other man laughed weakly and dusted himself off. It appeared he was uninjured as well. Sometimes Sanji could swear he wasn't human. No normal person could launch themselves at full speed and come out uninjured like that. He could be made of rubber and that wouldn't surprise the blonde.

"Sanji?" Luffy looked at the blonde, his face twisted up in confusion.

_'_ _Crap,'_ Sanji thought panicking, _'The jig is up'_

Luffy cupped the blonde's face in his hands and locked eyes with the startled blonde.

"Sanji, why do you look like a girl?" He asked innocently, his eyes widening in horror.

At that moment, Sanji had too options. He could A) tell Luffy he was actually Sofia or B) he could risk his masculinity and tell the other man the truth. Sanji decided on the former, I mean Luffy was dense there was no way-

"Sanji are you cross-dressing?"

Sanji took a deep breath. "Excuse me, I'm sorry," His voice lacked his usual gruffness thus aiding to his plan, "-but I'm Sofia, Sanji's sister." He made sure to flutter his eyelashes for effect. _God, this is gross…_

Luffy looked unconvinced and smirked. "You don't have to lie, Sanji," He said, throwing his arm around the blonde. "Your cross-dressing will be our secret. You're really good too, so realistic." Luffy poked Sanji's face marveling at the disappearance of his beard. "Didn't think a womanizer could have such a hobby, Hehehe~"

"W-what? But I'm not Sanj-"

Luffy shook his head, "You're such a kidder Prince," He said as he ushered Sanji into his room, "Go on, you get your _beauty_ sleep, hahaha~"

The door closed behind him and Sanji slumped to the floor.

"I'm literally a woman and that guy is so dense he can't see anything other than me, curse be damned" He shook his head and smiled. _"What an idiot…"_

* * *

Zeff threw about his hands in exasperation.

"Oh, that stupid boy never fails to screw up my plans"

The doctor nodded in agreement. It had been hours and the king and him were still trying to come up with a solution. They first had to address the Prince's disappearance as well as the Princess's appearance for the first time in nineteen years. They also had to convince the neighboring Kingdoms that this was in fact not a ruse to prevent the wedding, and finally last but not least they had to break the curse knowing full well of the Prince's womanizer nature and general distaste for other men outside his friend circle.

They had a lot on their plate and not enough time to accomplish it.

The two began to pace back and forth, raking their heads for even a glimpse of a solution.

_How can we make this sound as normal as possible? How do we keep the public from panicking?_

"Oh! Oh! What if the Prince was "kidnapped" " The doctor said, making air quotes around the word 'kidnapped'.

"No no no," The King shook his head, "People would start asking questions and before you knew it, I'd have to send out a search party to search for my apparent kidnapped son. I'd be sending my own subjects on a wild goose chase."

Chopper had to agree there. Not the best idea especially when considering legitimacy. People would be angry and would demand the truth. They scratched that plan and were now back to square one.

"I've got it!" The King exclaimed. A smirk wormed its way onto his aged face, "What if we say the Prince die-"

"No."

"Bu-"

The doctor was stern. "No, King Zeff. No matter how much easier killing off Prince Sanji would make your life as well as the kingdom, we are not killing off your only son, even theoretically. Think of the future complications that would arise once the curse was broken."

Zeff pouted, "Why not~" He whined childishly, "We would not need to worry about breaking the curse if Prince Sanji ceases to exist~"

Chopper cringed remembering how irritable the Prince was. Maybe by being a woman this would lessen- No. While his appearance had changed the Prince was still the Prince through and through.

"No." The doctor was set in his convictions.

"B-but at least as a woman he could marry a decent man and I could finally have him out of my hair~"

Chopper could have sworn he was talking to a child, "No buts King Zeff. No means no. Plus considering the Prince's personality and his known womanizer habits he might just marry another woman."

**"** **Damn it!"** The King had glossed over that little tad bit of information, "Little bastard would too. I guess that scraps that idea."

The two sighed in unison. They were going nowhere fast.

Silence fell on the throne room for about the hundredth time until finally…

"Eeep!" The small reindeer doctor exclaimed.

Zeff, surprised at the sudden outburst, almost fell out of his throne.

"W-what?"

Chopper held his mouth holding in small bursts of giggles, "I've got it my king."

A huge grin plastered on Chopper's face as he began to bounce up and down on the balls of his _hooves?_

Unfortunately at that moment, King Zeff was rather irritated and did not share the small reindeer's enthusiasm.

"What is it?! Out with it!" The King all, but glared at the small creature.

The ferociousness behind the King's words caused the doctor to shrink back.

"Scary~" He said, tears welling up in his eyes. He knew the King wasn't angry at him per say; however, given the course of events, the King's tiredness and annoyance had finally reached its peak so it was no surprise that he was about to explode.

Zeff saw the doctor stand firm even though he was on the verge of tears and felt guilt grip his heart. No matter how angry he was he shouldn't have taken it out on the small doctor. Chopper had been with him the longest and was his closest friend.

"Chopper," He said quieter this time. He placed his hand on the reindeer's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "I'm sorry," He apologized and he meant it.

The doctor felt the King's genuine emotions and forgave him immediately; this was his savior after all.

Chopper wiped his eyes.

"Okay," The doctor continued, "Get this. What if we take a more traditional route on the matter?"

The King repeated, "Come on out with it," this time much softer.

"We could say that the Prince went on a trip."

Zeff scratched his beard, "Sorry to burst your bubble Chopper, but people could say he ran away in order to avoid the marriage."

Chopper held up his hoof silencing the King, "Ubuhbuh, We would say he went on the trip as a rite of passage and that you, the King, called for it."

"Oooohhh, that makes more sense." He nodded in approval, "Go on…"

"-and let's just say _hypothetically_ that during this time, his long lost sister, Sofia, decided to give up her dreams of becoming a nun and came home."

Zeff raised an eyebrow, "Really, a nun?"

The doctor shrugged, "Work with me here, no one's going to question a former nun"

"Uh huh…?"

Chopper could feel himself loosing the King.

"Wait! That's not all! I also have a way to throw off the subjects and eliminate any misunderstandings."

Now this was what Zeff was looking for.

"WE COULD HOLD A BALL!"

"A ball?"

"A BALL! With dancing and music and food and everyone could be invited and we would celebrate the return of Princess Sofia! So simple!" Chopper blushed at his animated reaction "Umm… this is just an idea. W-we can still-"

"Hmm hmm, **No** , I like the sound of it; we could even invite the royal family of Thousand Suns as well as potential suitors. It's like killing two birds with one stone. On one hand we ease up relations with the neighboring kingdoms and on the other, we work towards breaking the curse."

Zeff stood up and hugged the little reindeer, **"Hahaha,"** His laughter was boisterous and his smile threatened to cover his entire face, **"IT COULD WORK! IT COULD ACTUALLY WORK!"**

He spun the reindeer around and the two dance about the throne room.

"Hehehe…" Chopper smiled weakly, he had a feeling that Prince Sanji would not share his father's enthusiasm… _at all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	5. The Blacksmith

**Clank! Clank! Clank!**

The sound of steel hitting steel resonated throughout the small workshop. With each hit from the mallet, sparks flew off in every direction, illuminating the night. The temperature of the steel was intense, pulsing, and red hot. A young green haired blacksmith wiped the sweat off his forehead leaving a long dark streak. He sighed heavily as he brought up the mallet high above his head before driving it back down hard into the steel. The current piece he was working on was for a nobleman in the Kingdom of Hearts. If he remembered correctly the noble had stopped in All Blue to attend a royal party of some sort and had heard of his master's, Dracule Mihawk, famed swords. The younger was just an apprentice, but his skills rivaled even the most seasoned blacksmiths and so his master had given him an opportunity to prove himself by completing this sword. The blacksmith smiled warmly as pride for his master swelled up inside him.

There had been a lot of buzz around the kingdom regarding this party. Apparently, King Zeff's daughter was back home due to certain circumstances and he decided to honor her in a typical royal fashion: people, music, dancing, and a whole lot of booze. The blacksmith licked his lips in anticipation. Big parties with royals were not typically his cup of tea (Mihawk tended to get invited to a lot and as his apprentice he had to attend due to formalities), but if there was free alcohol, especially sake, then you bet your ass he'd be there.

Lost in his thoughts, the blacksmith did not notice his fingers were a little too close to the molten steel.

"Shit!" He silently cursed as he quickly withdrew his hand, releasing his mallet, and sending an array of sparks whipping everywhere as his mallet hit the steel, rebounded, and clattered to the floor.

The pain might have been miniscule in nature, but the blacksmith knew there was no way he was getting away with making such a commotion that late at night.

"What is it now, Zoro?!"

_Speak of the devil…_

A gruff voice ripped through the now silent workroom as Dracule Mihawk finally made his appearance. The older man wearing a night shirt indicating he was about to go to bed.

"The reason I left you this project was because I trust in your abilities; however," Mihawk observed the room before him, taking in the mallet on the other side of the floor, "maybe this was too muc-"

"It isn't, I've got this." Zoro grumbled. He respected the man yes, but he hated when he talked down to him.

"Mind you Mihawk; I will be one to surpass you." Zoro stated confidently, his expression sharpened with determination.

Mihawk shrugged and turned around, "Suuuurrrreee, give it your best shot... _and be quiet. Some of us are trying to sleep."_

Zoro could hear his master's haunting laugh as he retreated to the shadows.

_"_ _World renowned blacksmith my ass…"_

* * *

Zoro held the finished sword in his hand. He admired the steel blade and how it glistened in the sunlight. He held it carefully testing out the weight…

_"_ _Perfect."_

He smiled as he traced a finger on the gold crusted hilt. Adding the gold was definitely a good idea, plus it looked good too, functional and aesthetically pleasing.

Zoro sheathed the sword and propped it behind the table. The noble had said he'd he there to pick it up at five. Judging by the sun's placement, Zoro had at most four hours to kill. He grabbed his satchel.

"Oi! Mihawk, I'm going shopping don't wait up."

He heard a grunt and took it as a sign to continue on. Knowing his master he was probably still sleeping.

Zoro navigated through the streets with little to no trouble. He had no idea where he was going, but he figured if he kept walking he would surly reach his destination. He checked his surroundings for familiar landmarks, but seeing none he decided to continue his straight path.

"FRESH FRUIT! GET YOUR FRESH FRUIT!"

"YOU NEED IT WE HAVE IT! LIVE CHICKENS!"

"PALM READINGS! YOUR FUTURE IS YOURS FOR THE TAKING!"

Zoro realized he had wandered into some sort of market district. Heh and they say he's directionally challenged.

He decided to get something to drink. He'd been walking for two hours anyway.

"Excuse me?"

A woman who appeared to be in her late forties turned around. A huge smile covered her face.

"Hello~" She purred as she sized up the young man.

Zoro immediately felt self conscious. He wasn't the best when it came to dealing with women.

"D-do you sell sake?" Zoro's words stumbled out of his mouth.

She smiled and reached out to take his hands. The action caused the blacksmith to immediately tense.

"It's your lucky day, son. I have one bottle left."

Zoro let out a sigh of relief as he reached into his satchel to retrieve the money.

_"…_ _that bastard did not…"_ Zoro started to panic as he dumped out all the contents of the satchel.

_Lint…a gum wrapper…a grocery list… and no money pouch…_

"I'm going to kill him!" Zoro said rather audibly and loudly.

The woman terrified grabbed the sake bottle out of Zoro's hand and began screaming bloody murder.

Zoro blinked. Why is she screaming? He didn't do anything.

A burly man in one of the stands began to run towards Zoro at full speed. Zoro was frozen in place.

_Oh for the love of-_

"Stop!"

A voice rang out as all the inhabitants of the marketplace stopped in order to observe what was transpiring.

The burly man also stopped in his tracks releasing his hold on the green haired apprentice.

Zoro turned around to see who his savior was only to come face to face with bright blonde hair.

"Excuse me" The voice was stern.

Zoro immediately apologized and moved out of the way. The mystery person was wearing a hooded coat, but even Zoro could feel they were a big deal and not your average ruffian.

"I saw what happened and before anyone says anything," The figure turned to Zoro, "I believe this is yours." The individual handed the blacksmith a red pouch.

"Wait what?"

The mystery figure then turned towards the woman.

"As you can see, this gentleman clearly has money and does not wish any such act of violence." They grabbed the pouch out of Zoro's hand, took out the exact amount of money, and paid the woman.

"Uh…Thank you for your purchase." Zoro could see anger lingering behind her eyes as if the blonde had caught her in the act or something. She collected the money hesitantly.

The mystery blonde bowed and then roughly shoved/lead Zoro out of the market place.

* * *

"Thank yo-"

**"** **You idiot!"**

Zoro was taken aback. The individual had pushed him up against the wall and was now glaring at him, an action which caused all the air to leave his lungs.

Zoro coughed, "What is your probl-"

**"** **WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"** The person retorted, violently jabbing a finger at Zoro's chest. "I've seen a lot of idiots in my day, but you sir take the cake."

Zoro was raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you know where you are?" The blonde asked.

"Not exactly…" Zoro scratch his head nervously. _Why was this person interrogating him? All he wanted to do was buy sake._

"W-why you… ARGH!" The person threw up their hands in exasperation thus loosening their hold on Zoro. The blacksmith took the opportunity to quickly distance himself for the other person.

"I don't know what's going on-"

The blonde scoffed, "Clearly."

"-but," He handed the blonde the pouch, "This isn't mine so I'm assuming it's yours"

The other shook their head. "Keep it; think of it as a reminder to stay away. This market isn't your traditional market place. It's famous for its corrupt dealings and underhanded practices. You were lucky to have forgotten you actual wallet, they probably would have robbed you for all you have. That woman is famous for acting the victim and them robbing her customers."

Zoro let the new obtained information sink in. He wasn't weak by any means, but the blonde **had** helped him.

"Thank you… umm?"

"My name is not important." Was the curt reply, "Now get out of here."

The other person began to push the blacksmith away.

Zoro stood his ground, "Wait, but if this place is so dangerous what are you doing here?"

Zoro could have sworn he saw a smirk in the shadows of the hood.

"Cooking."

'Cooking?' Before Zoro could ask anything else, the other took off, leaving him baffled.

_"_ _What a weirdo…"_

Zoro chuckled to himself. He opened up the sake bottle and after judging it to be drinkable he drowned it down.

"Ahh~" He played with the pouch in his hand. He hated being in debt to others.

Zoro decided he had to find the blonde and pay them back for their kindness. But first…

_Now how exactly am I going to get home?_

Zoro looked around. _A building…another building…a cat…another building…_

**"** **None of these buildings look like my building!"**

He wasn't lost. No, he wasn't lost by any means. He just needed to keep moving.

"If I just keep moving I'll find my way back." Zoro could have sworn he heard laughter behind him, but that would have been impossible given that he was the only one there.

* * *

Sanji burst a laughing fit as he watched the other man attempt to navigate through his surroundings. He had first noticed the green haired marimo _snort_ when he caught sight of him on his way to the baratie, an underground restaurant famed for worldwide cooking competitions. (Even before his unfortunate transformation, Sanji had love to sneak away from the castle and even as a woman, that wasn't going to change now).

In his hooded disguise, no one would be able to tell if Sanji was a man or woman, since the coat distorted his womanly curves and the hood hide the majority of his face quite well. In the market place, Sanji wasn't as prince or cursed. Sanji was just Sanji, a womanizing cook who also apparently saves directionally challenged marimo's on his spare time. Again he laughed, gripping his sides.

_'_ _What an idiot…a green haired idiot…he looked like a freaking marimo… like the freaking plant ahaha…"_

Sanji regained his composure once the laughing has subsided. Curiosity was not going to get the better of him as he decided leave the moss man alone for now. Who knows, maybe he'd show up at the ball… _That is, if he could find it_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	6. The Noble

"So, what took you so long?" In the door way of the shop stood Dracule Mihawk. He was in his signature more normal attire, well if you considered a dark cloak and ruffled shirt normal.

Zoro wanted to wipe the smug look off of the older man's face.

"Shut up…" He said his voice dangerously low.

Mihawk held up his hands in surrender, "hey, don't get mad at me".

Zoro felt his eyebrow twitching. The shitty blacksmith was sporting a huge grin.

"Also you forgot this." Mihawk threw something at Zoro.

Catching the pouch, Zoro realized he'd left without his money. He checked to make sure everything was still there.

"Thanks." He grumbled. He remembered he still had the blonde's pouch. Reaching into his own, he pulled out the exact amount for the sake and placed it into the blondes.

"That covers that." He made sure to shove the blonde's pouch deep into his pockets an action not missed by the older blacksmith.

"Hmm what was that?" Mihawk asked as he strained to see what Zoro was hiding.

"None of your damn business!" Zoro exclaimed covering the pocket.

Mihawk was not one to give up easily, especially if it meant a chance to tease his apprentice. "Is it girl?" He asked as a mischievous smirk wormed its way onto his features.

Zoro blushed deep scarlet. _Was the blonde a girl? He had no clue…_

"I-I- don't k-kno- **SHUT UP!** " Zoro shoved past the now laughing man.

"Didn't know a brute like you could harbor such feelings Kukukuku"

**"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!"** Zoro cried out. His blush had somehow traveled all the way up to his ears making his appearance rather festive.

He slammed the door of his room, flopped onto his bed and buried his head into the pillows.

He hoped to god, that the blonde was a dude. He could punch a dude. A girl was a different story all together. He couldn't even talk to a woman without becoming a blundering mess.

**"ARGH!"**

Zoro just wanted to return the pouch and put all this nonsense behind him.

As Zoro contemplated his life, the bell to the shop rang.

"Hello?"

Zoro had forgotten all about the noble.

_"Shit…"_

He immediately jumped out of bed and after nearly tripping over three of his most prized swords he raced to the front counter to receive the man.

"Welcome to Kuraigana Island, what can I do for you?"

Zoro eyed up the man in front of him. He had shaggy black hair, sideburns, a goatee, and wore a black a yellow suit. He may have looked the part of a noble (for the most part at least), but his stance was rather relaxed in Zoro's opinion.

The man smirked, "Hey, I'm here to pick up my order. It's a sword, hopefully yay big." The man held up his hands to describe what he thought the size of the sword was.

Zoro inwardly cursed. _Oh no, another character…_

"Oh yea, it's done-"

**"REALLY!"** The man's grin grew. "You guys are the real deal! **That's amazing!** "

_I swear if he leaps across this counter, I don't care if he's a noble, I will beat his ass._

The other man retracted.

"Man, ease up, you look as if you expect me to leap across the counter and hug you or something?"

The retort caught Zoro by surprise and he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Haha, Sorry, I've just been meeting all sorts of characters lately."

The man nodded in understanding, "I feel."

Zoro couldn't help himself; he liked the noble. Probably one of the few normal, down to earth guys he's met.

He reached behind the counter to produce the sword.

"Here at Kuraigana Island we have a habit of naming swords. My master has his Yoru and I-"

Zoro immediately felt embarrassed disclosing the names of his most prized possessions.

"Well, I have mine…"

The other man raised an eyebrow speculating his apparent interest, but did not inquire further.

"Hmm, I guess I'll name it Kikoku 2.0 then."

Zoro's eyes followed the man's hand to the black and white sword on his hip.

"I take it that's Kikoku, then?"

The man didn't reply at first, his face showing an unreadable expression.

"Yea…" He finally said after what had seemed like careful contemplation.

"Okay, that will be 5,856 beli"

The noble's eyes widened, "Really, for a custom Dracule Mihawk piece? I thought it would have at least reached 7,000 beli."

Zoro flinched, he felt as if he was lying to the other man. He couldn't charge him full price. No matter how good the apprentice blacksmith was he was not his master.

"Let's say it's a friendly discount, considering you haven't pissed me off."

_Hopefully, that was enough to get him off his back…_

"Nice!" The noble produced the notes and collected the sword. He unsheathed it and admired the golden details on the hilt.

"Holy- **THIS IS AMAZING!** " He held the blade up to the light, marveling at how it glistened.

Zoro couldn't help, but feel proud. His work was receiving such esteemed praise.

"You like that you should see my other wor-"

The noble stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait you did this?"

_Ohh noo… what have I done…_

Zoro had messed up big time.

"SorryI'mkindofMihawk'sapprenticeandhetendstodumpallhisworkonme," Zoro began waving his hands frantically as he tried explain.

"Whoa, whoa slow down." The black haired man eyed the blade once again, "This is a magnificent blade and while Mihawk himself didn't actually work on it, being his apprentice, it's almost as if he did. Plus you are definitely talented, if you can produce such a blade at such a young age. I definitely can't complain."

Zoro could believe it…

"W-wow, this is crazy. I thought you'd be flipping out." He looked the noble dead in the eye, "You know you are way too chill for your own good."

The other man shrugged nonchalantly.

"I like quality and this," He gestured to the blade, "Is definitely of the upmost quality. I like the idea of the friend ship discount, but for a piece like this, it wouldn't feel right if I didn't pay the full price."

This asshole actually caused the green haired man to blush.

"S-sure, that'll be 7,731 beli" The noble whistled as he produced the additional beli.

Zoro couldn't help it and fumbled with the money. This was too much excitement for one day.

The dark haired man laughed.

"What's your name, man?"

"Zoro."

"Well Zoro, The name's Trafalgar D. Law, but my friends call me Law. My official trade is medicine, but I'm always on the lookout for guys good with their hands," He winked handing Zoro a card, "If you ever get tired for working for Mihawk, feel free to contact me."

Zoro collected the card.

_Was it just him or was this noble flirting with him?...Nah~_

He suddenly realized he had been staring at the card way to long.

"Oh, um s-sure. Thanks will do. Uh, enjoy the sword."

Law smiled, bowed left the store.

Once the other man was finally gone, Zoro let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

_What the…_

Zoro shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

He required sleep; now more than ever.

* * *

When Sanji first heard about the party he had been rather ecstatic, much to the little reindeer's confusion. But in reality of course he was happy. He finally could shamelessly flirt with ladies and not get slapped. (He rationalized that women always seemed to complement one another, so he could get away with it). His original plan had to spend the entire party frolicking with the ladies of the kingdom as Sofia; however, now he had a new plan. Sanji had found the most peculiar play thing, his very own marimo. The green haired man was the perfect example (or at least in Sanji's opinion) of a muscular idiot who was probably still a virgin. As much as he was looking forward to his ladies, he also couldn't wait to torment the poor man. Who knows maybe he'd even fall for him of something.

Sanji laughed at the prospect of the marimo following him around declaring his undying love for the blonde only to realize he was actually a man. He had to hand it to the tiny wizard; this curse was definitely a cruel joke. Lost in his thoughts, Sanji hadn't realized until it was too late.

**BAM!**

"Oww," He attempted to stand up, only to realize he had been pinned under something (or someone).

He looked up and soon regretted his mistake. Sanji was face to face with the one and only Prince Law of the Kingdom of Hearts. Before Sanji retorted in his typical man hating fashion he realized Sofia had never meet the prince before.

"Tsk…Oh! I'm sorry." The Prince reached down and helped **Sofia** to her feet.

Sanji had to hold back a scoff, knowing this loser; he was probably posing as a noble trying to pick up poor saps who didn't know of his famed smooth talking tongue. Law was gay and that didn't sit well with Sanji. He couldn't understand how any man could ignore a beautiful woman only to willingly sleep and date other men. It was unfathomable.

Keeping any recognition he had for the prince out of his expression, Sanji very ladylike, dusted off his dress.

"I'm sorry," He said carefully masking the clear irritation out of his voice.

Sofia extended out her hand, "I'm Sofia."

Sanji was undoubtedly surprised when the dark haired man took his hand.

"Princess Sofia, it is an honor to meet you," He placed a chaste kiss on her hand, "I am Prince Law of the Heart Kingdom not to be mistaken for the Kingdom of Hearts".

_Whoops…_

"It's a pleasure to meet you," She curtsied.

"The pleasure is all mine… I'm sorry Princess, but I'm afraid I must go. Hopefully we meet again at your welcome party".

Sanji was speechless. This guy was pure evil. Does his smooth taking have no limits?

There was absolutely no way he was going to be able to get along with him. One way or another Sanji would slip out and Law wasn't stupid he would catch on right away and make his life a living nightmare.

* * *

Law couldn't contain his laughter. If he hadn't witnessed it for himself he would have never believed it.

Law had known Sanji and Zeff for practically all his life and so when he heard of Sofia's return he immediately knew something was up. Theoretically, even if Zeff did have a mystery daughter there was no way in heaven or hell she would have stayed hidden for so long. Zeff would have paraded his daughter not allowed her to become a nun. It was completely preposterous.

Zeff had summoned him to All Blue as a potential suitor for his alleged daughter, knowing full well of his orientation. After prodding and carefully sweet talking the king, Law had finally got Zeff to spill the beans.

He had to hand it to the blonde though. He could sure act.

He knew Sanji hated him because of his sexuality (as much as the blond tried to deny it), how ironic would it be if he fell in love with him as a woman. Law couldn't deny the blonds' attractiveness, male or female and decided to help the king out.

Everywhere Law went he was surrounded by cuties, first that blacksmith and now his childhood crush was practically being handed to him on a platter. Was he lucky or what.

Law couldn't help but whistle to himself as he happily skipped out of the castle.

 


	7. Sophia meets a Marimo

The green haired blacksmith was determined now more than ever to find the mystery blonde. Zoro paced in his room. He was restless. He just couldn't stay still as he sat down and fiddled with his swords. If this was how he was acting now there was no way he could wait until the ball to meet the blonde. He didn't even know if the blonde would even be at the ball, plus all he really had to go by was the fact that the blonde was… a blonde. Zoro scratched his head. No use thinking about it. Zoro was more of a hands-on take action kind of guy anyway. He laughed to himself as he remembered the dark haired nobleman.

_…_ _That Law was so weird…_

Zoro hoped he would at least get to have a drink with the dark haired man before he left the kingdom. Zoro shook his head trying to clear his mind. He decided that he might as well trace his steps back to the sketchy underground market and look for the blonde there. He had rationalized that the blonde must have been a regular at the market or at least a frequent visitor judging by his familiar words and actions and so after psyching himself up, the blacksmith set out once again to find the market place… _Easier said than done…_

* * *

_'_ _I could have sworn I've already passed this plant?'_

Zoro thought as he scratched his head in frustration. No. No. No. He wouldn't admit it. By no means was he lost…okay fine. You could only pass a plant so many times. Zoro silently cursed as he finally accepted the fact that he was definitely lost. The green haired man stopped walking and surveyed his current surroundings for any familiar landmarks…

_"_ _Not you plant…"_ He growled bitterly while staring the poor plant down.

All was silent…seeing as how plants can't talk… or speak… or do anything other than make oxygen…

Zoro sighed and decided to let the plant go for now feeling rather childish for his previous outburst.

"Hello~"He called out. After waiting a while and receiving no response for about the umpteenth time, he decided to continue walking. As long as he was moving he would surly reach somewhere right?

Finally after what had felt like hours, Zoro spotted something moving out of his peripheral vision. He squinted his eyes in order to get a better look and saw a tuft of black hair. Immediately the nobleman's face flashed into his mind. He immediately ran up to the individual.

"Hey!" As the person turned around, Zoro unhappily noted that it wasn't Law but a much smaller man with dark hair and piercing dark eyes.

"Whoa!" The individual exclaimed as a huge grin covered his face. He appeared to be younger than the blacksmith, though not by much.

"You're hair is green!" The young man reached out his hand as if he intended to touch the blacksmith's own. Zoro attempted to retract from the other's proximity, but was just a second too late. In that exact moment the other man had reacted instantly making up the distance between them and successfully his arm connected with the other man's green locks.

"Hehehe~" The man began to move his hand.

"Uh…"Zoro froze; he had no idea what to do in this situation. A stranger had his hand in his hair and was stroking him? Petting him? What should he do? Should he yell? Push him away?

"Wow~ so soft~" The dark haired man practically moaned as he raked his hand through Zoro's hair. Zoro could feel the hairs of his neck standing on end. _This was so awkward…_

"Is it naturally green?" The man asked ceasing his previous actions. Zoro looked at him; his eyes were wide waiting for his reply. He looked like an eager child. Zoro decided to humor him and answered him truthfully. He felt compelled to; he could lie to such an innocent face, even if its owner had just assaulted his hair without his consent.

"No," He began after clearing his throat, "I dye it every once in a while, that's why my eyebrows are black." Zoro even wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis. The action caused the younger man to double over in laughter.

" _Hahaha_ I like you, you're edgy and funny."

At the statement, Zoro couldn't help to offer a shy smile.

"I'VE GOT IT! YOU SHOULD JOIN MY PLATOON!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

_His what? Platoon?_

The dark haired man immediately grabbed Zoro by the hand and dragged him.

" **H-hey!** " Zoro howled as his arm was yanked.

"SAAAAAANNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~! I'VE MADE A NEW FRIEND!"

Zoro watched as the world around him transformed from old worn out buildings to a huge pristine castle wall.

_Castle…?_

Zoro tensed, _"wait…Sanji as in_ _ **Prince Sanji**_ _?"_ Finally what the younger man meant by platoon made sense. Zoro gawked at the man in front of him once more. _Shit,_ and noted that it was in fact Luffy, head of the blonde Prince's personal guard. His smile and boisterous personality was a well known fact in the kingdom.

Zoro let out a string of curses as he desperately struggled in the smaller man's grip, but was unable to free himself from the stone like grip. He wasn't strong enough go figure…

After running and being led (more like hauled) around by the energetic man for about another minute or so, Zoro noticed that they had arrived in some sort of extravagant garden.

The lush foliage covered the garden from head to toe as flowers highlighted ever corner. The blacksmith couldn't help but marvel at the bright green spectacle that lay before him, if fact he was so transfixed; he almost missed the blur of blond that seemed to dart behind a tree.

"Hey!" Zoro called out as he felt his legs begin to move on their own, quickly abandoning his dark haired companion.

"Hey, wait up!" He yelled as he began to chase the blonde.

The figure in front of him stopped and turned around.

"LUFFY WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT RUNNI-"

Zoro thought he had mentally prepared himself, but was he mistaken. Zoro's eyes grew wide and his voice caught in his throat. In front of him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. He was mesmerized as he gazed into her eyes as blue as all blue itself. Her skin was pale and fair except for the soft rosy blush dusted on her cheeks. Her golden blonde hair was tied up into a long flowing ponytail that framed her heart shaped face and she was sporting a loose fitted white dress shirt and tight black dress pants that effectively hugged her curvy frame in all the right places. Zoro's brain was working a mile a minute. He hoped he wasn't drooling. In addition to her breathtaking appearance, the one thing that captivated the green haired man most was a peculiar curled eyebrow.

"Curly brow?" Zoro whispered entranced by the curled brow. It was completely ridiculous and yet somehow seemed to work with the blonde's overall appearance making her all the more lovely.

Unfortunately for the blacksmith the blonde in question did not share his sentiments.

Zoro watched in awe as one of the blonde's lovely legs extended into the air. He watched transfixed as the leg angled sharply….He watched the leg as it **SUDDENLY CAME SPEEDING DANGEROUSLY CLOSE TO HIS HEAD!?**

" **WHAT THE HELL?!** " Zoro cursed as he jumped back barely missing the attack.

The pale dusted cheeks of the blonde woman before him now burned red, her lovely azure orbs now boiling with rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID **_YOU_** SAY?!" She snarled as she readied her leg for another strike.

Zoro stood dazed, confused, and above all irritated. _Had he said something?_

The green haired blacksmith held up his hands, "I didn't say anything-"

Once again the blonde attacked with a swift kick, this one aimed for the blacksmith's torso. Zoro reach over to his side, but remembered he had left his swords at home… _Damnit…_

He tried to evade the incoming attack, but the blonde own reflexes were just too quick. She decked him clean in the stomach and sent his ass sprawling towards the floor where he landed hard with a pained 'oomph'.

His chest burned as he felt all the air in his lungs forced out with the kick. He coughed harshly; "WHAT IS YOUR PROBL-" Zoro huffed rolling out of the way just as the blonde's drop kick missed his head. Clearly trying to reason with the woman was getting him nowhere. He quickly jumped to his feet and increased the distance between them. His fear of women was easily forgotten in the moment. This wasn't a woman…This was a monster with banging legs.

The monster woman glared her blood lust clearly visible on her face. She pointed to her eyebrows.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT THIS!?" She easily closed the distance and once again began her barrage of kicks, "ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME... ** _EH MARIMO_**?!"

Zoro felt his eye twitch, _'Marimo? The fuck…'_

Zoro studied the woman in front of him… his opponent.

As the blonde raised her leg up once more to attack, Zoro saw his chance. He had to make sure to match the timing right and grabbed her leg midair.

The blonde's eyes widened as she clearly wasn't expecting such a quick reaction from the blacksmith. She began to struggle in the blacksmiths grip earning a smirk from the said blacksmith.

Finally, Zoro mused, he had the upper hand.

"Marimo?" He repeated allowed. The blonde huffed as she continued to struggle in the green haired man's vice like grip.

"Yea, you heard me **… LET ME GO YOU FUCKING MARIMO!"**

Zoro shrugged but decided to abide by her pleas and released her leg.

The surprised blonde had not accounted for this action and fell to the floor.

"OUCH!" Even from her position she glared daggers up at the blacksmith.

Zoro's irritation was growing by the minute, "I wasn't making fun of you," He growled while folding his arms.

The blonde scoffed, but after taking a good look at the blacksmith's composure she saw he meant the words he had just spoken.

Zoro took the silence as a queue to continue, "I-If anyone should be angry it should be me seeing how you attacked me out of the blue."

The blacksmith's words seemed to finally sink in.

The blond woman looked down as if pondering her next move. She fiddled with her fingers.

Zoro impatiently tapped his foot.

_Aw fuck it…_

Forgetting his fears once more, he extended his hand towards the blonde, a slight blush ever so apparent.

"Get up."

The blonde looked at the hand for a moment before taking it. The blacksmith's hand was strong… _a man's hand._

Once on her feet, she dusted herself up, making sure to avoid looking the man in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly.

Zoro felt the tension melting away and felt embarrassment creeping in from the depths of his soul.

"I-It's fine," He stuttered, blushing ten shades darker.

The woman laughed, but caught herself, "I tend to get pretty hot blooded when my eyebrows are concerned." She scratched her neck nervously.

Zoro wanted to say no kidding, but felt it would be better to hold his tongue. He couldn't really trust himself at the moment so he nodded instead.

The blonde looked at him, "What's this?" She said eyeing the green haired man, "You were pretty vocal a minute ago?"

Zoro watched to disappear. His face now burned with embarrassment and he couldn't breathe. He also realized that he was still holding her hand and released it.

"S-sorry, I'm n-not good around beautiful women."

The blonde snorted at his response and Zoro wanted to die. _Why had he opened his mouth?_

The blonde's mouth formed an 'O' but she didn't say anything else. Zoro could sense something hidden behind those blue orbs, but he decided not to question it.

"-well it's a good thing Sanji isn't a woman, hehehe~"

Zoro jumped as the dark haired guard suddenly appeared. He had completely forgotten him.

The blonde didn't seem too surprised by the new addition and in fact looked rather irritated.

"Luffy," She growled dangerously. The smaller man shrunk back and hid behind the still dazed blacksmith.

"Hehehe~"

Zoro looked at the dark haired man and then to the blonde. From what he could tell the blonde in front of him was most definitely a girl.

"Umm… Am I missing something here or?"

The blonde sensed his confusion and interjected, "Don't mind him," She said as she pulled the blacksmith away from the dark haired man effectively disrupting the shorter's balance.

She turned back to Zoro, "He was referring to my brother Prince Sanji."

Zoro could have sworn he saw something flash through the blond's face at the mention of the Prince, but once again decided to ignore it; it wasn't his place to pry.

The blonde woman extended her hand, "I'm Princess Sofia, Sanji's sister."

Zoro gawked at the extended hand for a good minute.

"Uh…O-Oh!" Zoro took the smaller hand in his and high fived it.

* * *

Sanji couldn't contain his amusement, this marimo was something else. He cleared his throat, "Umm… you were supposed to kiss it."

Zoro blushed, "W-What?!"

Sanji sighed, "Never mind…"

Sanji brushed past the blacksmith taking note of how tensed he was. He chuckled. He then grabbed Luffy by the collar (the other had retreated behind a nearby tree) and dragged him into the open.

"Sanji nooooo~!" The younger man cried.

The blonde bopped his friend on the head. _"The name's Sofia,"_ He whispered, _"Just play along you idiot."_

Luffy looked at the blonde and then his eyes traveled over to the blushing blacksmith and then back to the blond a knowing smirk formed on his lips.

"Oooohhh~ Okay got it," Luffy winked, "Sofia~"

Sanji willed himself not to kick the younger and released him.

Once released Luffy bowed, "Adios Princess Sofia…" He ran up towards Zoro, "Adios Marimo-kun, until next time." With that he left the two.

"Marimo-kun? What the hell! I keep getting weird nicknames…" The blacksmith grumbled.

Sanji laughed as he watched the man's face twist into disgust, "I'm sorry," He said wiping his eyes, "I didn't know your name and," He pointed to the blacksmith's hair, "your hair is just so green it reminded me of a marimo…you know the algae."

Zoro's eye twitched, "Yea, I know of it."

Sanji couldn't help, but snort at his reaction. He was like a child, a muscular green haired child.

"Again sorry about that," He said as he watched the other relax ever so slightly, "What's your name?"

"M-my name is Zoro Roronoa…I'm an apprentice blacksmith…"

"Hmm…nice…" Sanji was genuinely surprised had he heard right? "WAIT!" He exclaimed as suddenly something clicked into place, "You are THE Zoro as in the famed one and only apprentice of Dracule Mihawk."

Zoro blushed as he nodded, "Yea…"

The blonde threw up his (her) hands, "THAT'S AMAZING!"

Zoro began to fidget nervously, "Umm…"He reached into his pocket and pulled out something red, "I believe this is yours or your brothers," he said as he handed over the red pouch.

Sanji stared at the pouch in his hands as if it was going to grow legs and walk away. _Well isn't he just full of surprises…_ The blonde thought to himself as he noted that the blacksmith had also made sure to repay him for the sake purchase. The genuineness of the green haired man's actions made him feel bad for wanting to mess with him. The other man's fear of women was no joke. Even though he had engaged Sofia with banter just moments ago it was clear that the atmosphere was changing. Poor guy was alone with a woman and he looked as if he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him.

"Hey…" Sanji was still surprised at how feminine his voice sounded. He watched as the other man jumped three feet in the air.

"W-what?"

' _Ahh there it was,'_ Sanji thought to himself, _'That blasted stutter'_

"I was wondering…Are you were going to the ball?"

The other man nodded surprising the blonde. _How the hell was he going to a ball filled with ladies when he could even carry on a normal conversation?_

"I've got it!" Sanji grabbed the blacksmith's hands and held them in his own, "I'll help you get over your fear of women as payment for returning my pouch."

Zoro's eyes grew wide, "W-who said I was afraid of w-women?"

Sanji gave him a look of disbelief that immediately shut the green haired man up.

"Anyway~ meet me here in the garden tomorrow at 10. We'll start the lessons."

Zoro opened his mouth as if to retort, but the blonde help up a finger to his lips.

"No buts, 10 on the dot. Don't be late." With that Sanji then escorted the blushing blacksmith out of the garden.

"Luffy," He calls out and the dark haired guard soon reappears, "Please make sure Zoro finds his way back home." Luffy nods and takes Zoro's hand and leads (more like drags) the other man away.

Now alone in the garden Sanji slumps into a nearby chair

_"_ _Oh boy,"_ He thinks to himself as he loosens his ponytail, _"This is going to be fun."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
